


The Best Hugs

by agrajag



Series: 3below Season Two Fics [3]
Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons), Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 20:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20346247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agrajag/pseuds/agrajag
Summary: [A]ll he could think about was getting a hug from all four of Krel's arms.He bet Krel gavethe besthugs.





	The Best Hugs

Eli couldn't sleep when his mind was so loud. He had dealt with trolls, and goblins, and changlings, but aliens appeared to be the last straw. Funny, considering out of all the creeps he'd been researching, aliens were the first one he would have expected to be real. There was far more proof of their existence than trolls, that's for sure. Perhaps it was the fact that Aja and Krel had been living among them -- lying straight to their faces. Eli had been able to accept that they were the good guys. That they weren't about to take over the Earth or anything. He just couldn't accept that aliens had been right there, right under his nose, and he had no idea for _months_.

Sure, he had finally caught on, but it had taken him far too long. What if he was losing his touch?

Hey. _That_ must be what was bothering him.It definitely wasn't how Krel looked once his human disguise failed.

Eli had imagined what aliens would look like countless times, but he never would have been able to come up with how Aja and Krel looked like. Not to say that they were so strange looking that it was unimaginable. In fact, Eli quite liked how the Akiridions looked.

Because Krel may have been blue, his eyes shining like two fireflies resting on his face, but there was something about him that was still inherently _Krel_.

Eli had been weary while facing them, putting on a brave front in case he did have to fight them, but at the same time he also... felt calm.

It was only Krel, after all.

Alright, so Eli had thought Krel was attractive ever since he and his sister had transferred to Arcadia. That might have been messing with him a little bit now that he had seen what Krel truly looked like, but that wasn't the reason he couldn't sleep. The no sleep was definitely because of the lying.

But it was just that -- he had four arms!

Krel had four arms!

He was probably _so_ good at cuddling.

Eli groaned, turning onto his side so he was facing the wall, and grabbed his pillow so he could use it to cover his face.

Okay, so maybe he was over the lying. He completely understood why they had to keep it a secret. He couldn't sleep because all he could think about was getting a hug from all four of Krel's arms.

He bet Krel gave _the best_ hugs.

And thinking about hugs led to thinking about kissing. About how Krel would be able to wrap his arms around Eli's wasit and still be able to run his hands through Eli's hair.

Eli yelled into his pillow.

He was too gay and too into creeps for this. It was confusing him. His first thought (okay, granted, it was more like his third or fourth thought) shouldn't be 'I bet that alien can cuddle _so_ good.'

True, he had thought about cuddling and kissing Krel before he had known he was an alien too, so it was alright.

Right?

Eli sighed and threw the pillow across his room. He wasn't going to need it if he couldn't fall asleep, after all. His mind wasn't going to quiet down any time soon.


End file.
